


Three Hits To The Heart, Son

by horthbynorthwest



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: DAT PIANO, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Vulnerable Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horthbynorthwest/pseuds/horthbynorthwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to 1x09 </p><p>The Lord of Hell reduced to a mortal safety net, oh, how the mighty had fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hits To The Heart, Son

He sat before his piano, playing whatever his spilled from his heart. It had been a difficult few weeks fraught with betrayal after betrayal; the biggest three coming from brother, Maze and finally, his own heart. If you had told him earlier that day that he would’ve formed an attachment to a priest Lucifer Morningstar would’ve laughed you out of LUX, much like he’d done to Frank the first time he’d entered. He hadn’t counted on getting to know the priest, or for the priest to have so much in common with him. Attachments were strange, human things which he had yet to figure out, they could be found in the strangest of places and Lucifer was learning quickly to accept them while you could. Lucifer wasn’t happy about this arrangement so far though, considering less than 12 hours into having gained a second friend that friend had died. 50% of his friends had died, 50% of the people he’d formed attachment had left him, 50% of the people he cared about proved why he’d stopped caring after he’d been expelled from Heaven. What that statistic did mean was that 50% of the people he cared about were currently alive and walking the Earth. She’d probably be here if he’d let her, but he hadn’t asked. So, here he was, pouring his heart out into his music, alone and hurting. 

He knew he didn’t have to be alone, but he couldn’t face the company of those puny humans who frequented his bar. Maze wouldn’t understand and after her betrayal she’d lost that honour, besides she couldn’t protect him from his own soft, crumbling heart. The only person he could bear to be around was his Detective. The very same person who he walked away from, curt and dismissive. She’d seen him cry, she’d seen his anger and his loss of control and hadn’t been afraid. She’d stayed calm, a rock in his storm of emotions, talking him through what to do while he panicked and could only concentrate on the blood pouring from Frank’s chest. But he had been scared, he had felt helpless and he had hated every minute. He didn’t understand the gapping hole that felt like it had imploded in his chest, the emptiness and numbness he felt in his fingers. Rationally he knew it was grief, the numbness of a loss that hasn’t sunk in yet, one that doesn’t feel real. He was also livid; livid at the unfairness of it, livid at his Father for not saving Frank, livid at himself for not thinking to even try and save Frank, livid at Frank for sacrificing himself so thoughtlessly, so wrecklessly for a lost cause of a boy. 

He downed his scotch before slamming it down on the piano and refilling it. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, unsure if they were angry ones or tears of sadness, he hung his head. Closing his eyes and willing away the tears that were rolling freely down his cheeks. It had been a long time since Lucifer had felt this helpless; long ago he’d given up on his Father, he hadn’t cared if He was fair to the mortals during their dreary march through life, he punished those who came to Hell deservedly. But that had changed tonight. All he really wanted to do was to challenge his Father, make him answer for what he’d done, all the challenges he put in their way. He wanted to make Him pay for making these creatures so delicate and so complicated. The emotions that he was only starting to let himself feel, the attachments he was starting to form were so drastically more complex than anything he’d experienced in either Heaven or Hell – everything there was either black or white, good or bad, right or wrong. Up here all of these things were beautiful in their murkiness. And his Father exploited that, twisted it, one stupid test after another.

He felt the surge of anger finally leave him, the adrenaline crash robbing him of the energy to stay angry. He was emotionally exhausted, the numbness replacing the anger. All he wanted at that point was his detective, not sexually, but she was the only person he would consider allowing to be within him, the only person he could think of who would understand and not look at him like he was broken. His fingers had stilled on the keys, the silence hung in the air, disrupted only be the clink of the ice in his glass as he took another swig. The piano sat before him like a beast daring him to try and tame it. Idly fiddling with keys while trying to sort his swirling emotions out, the rhythm was choppy and inconsistent, always stumbling when his thoughts focused in on the Detective. He couldn’t understand his need to be near the Detective, it went deeper than simple attraction at this stage, he didn’t deny that, it was alien to him but strangely he was not terrified of it. Frank’s death had ripped that fear away from him, now his only fear was that she would leave him too. He was alone and hurting and she was the only person he felt safe with. The Lord of Hell reduced to a mortal safety net, oh, how the mighty had fallen.

* * *

Several drinks had passed between them while “Heart and Soul” played out jerkily, serving as a distraction while they pressed against each other, sharing body heat, the simple proximity helping to soothe some of the night’s heartbreak. He looked down at her whilst they played, radiant despite her obvious exhaustion, she looked up to meet his gaze, the silent thanks evident in his eyes. 

“Detective,” Lucifer started before stopping, a frown forming while he tried to work out what to say.

She hmmmed and waited for him to continue, concentrating on the keys as she continued, she faltered when she sensed his eyes still on her. “What is it, Lucifer?”

“I, erm…” he coughed, “that is…” he sighed, seeing she was still waiting for answer, “Detective, why did you come here tonight?”

Confusion passed over her face, “I thought you needed a friend,” she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“But I was rude to you. I dismissed you outright. I left you on a case, last time I did that you told me to not come back.” Lucifer’s frown deepened, “you wanted to help me and I pushed you away… Yet, here you are?”

Chloe was struck by just how vulnerable he sounded, none of his usual innuendo and bravado was present. She reached out and took his hands in hers, gently stroking his knuckles. He closed his eyes, focusing on her hands movements.

“I’m your friend. Friends are always there when you need them,” she stopped when Lucifer snorted, waited for him to register her unimpressed face before continuing, “Lucifer, you may drive me crazy and you disgust me on a frighteningly regular basis, but the man underneath that? That is a man I’ve found to be worthy of my friendship. One who cares more than he admits, has a drive for justice even if sometimes his idea of punishment is different from mine – and the law’s – one who has won my daughter over quicker than I thought possible, one who has on several occasions placed himself between myself and a gun, one who I trust.”

“Thank you, Detective,” Lucifer whispered, his eyes breaking contact with hers.

“You’re welcome,”

Her reply was short, but full of honesty, he could feel her conviction in what she’d said, not something simply said to make him feel better. His heart was thumping, he could hear it in his ears, a warmth flooded his chest and his stomach fluttered. He was content, she made him happy, like he was on level ground for once. Before he realised it, he’d said as much out loud. Shit. He needed bring his walls up again, he needed to backtrack –

“You make me happy too, Lucifer,” she responded with a bright smile on her face and suddenly his reasons for wanting to backtrack seemed to vanish.

“You know, love, you’re my first,” Lucifer grinned

Chloe laughed that loud, infectious laugh of hers, “I find it hard to believe that you have any firsts left,” tongue sticking out in a way that made him want to do something stupid, like kiss her. 

“Detective, I assure you, there are plenty of firsts yet to be explored,” that silky, seductive tone of his rolling off his tongue, “all of them I’m willing to explore with you.” 

She smacked his chest, laughing “And you were doing so well,”

“What?! I was being serious!” Lucifer took on a look of mock outrage, “it’s not my fault you took it sexually, you dirty, dirty woman,” a leer creeping on his face.

“Oh, really? Don’t put this on me!”

“No need to be embarrassed, Chloe. I like dirty,” he almost purred, leaning in. The bravado was back, walls back up, without evening meaning to, he could’ve kicked himself.

Her eyes rolled, ignoring what he’d said and remembering something he’d said before attempting to distract her, “Lucifer,” she touched his forearm, “I’m your first what? Friend?”

He pulled back immediately. The giddy relief he’d felt when he’d told her she made him happy, replaced with cold panic. He didn’t want to see pity on the Detective’s gorgeous face, he didn’t want to see that directed at him. He sighed and steeled himself for the inevitable.

“Yes. Detective Chloe Decker, you are the first human, angel or demon I’ve had the pleasure to call my friend. I find myself rather enjoying it and all the firsts that come with it.”

He was surprised to see no look of pity on her face, but simply an open one of happiness “It’s an honour,” he responded with a small smile, “and I’m so calling you Luci from now on.” 

“You absolute child, Chloe, learn that one from Beatrice did we?”

“Oh, Luci, everyone needs a nickname amongst friends!”

He huffed, the pained look on his undermined by the arm draped around Chloe’s shoulders squeezing and when her arms slipped round his waist returning the hug he couldn’t help keeping the smile off his face. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as her cheek was pressed against his chest. He could feel his eyes refusing to stay open, the evening’s emotional rollercoaster finally taking its toll. Chloe seemed to notice how his breathing had changed and untangled herself from his embrace to start chivvying him into his room. He looked at her with bleary eyes, uncomprehending why she’d moved.

“Come on, Luci, let’s get you to bed. You’ll feel better than sleeping on the piano.” She guessed he must’ve been exhausted because he made no innuendo about getting Chloe into his bed but complied without complaint.

She led the half conscious giant of a man through his penthouse to his room, once there she helped him out of his shirt and trousers (no, I am not looking at him, I am getting my friend ready for bed. He needs me was the lie that echo round her head throughout that particular task) and got him tucked up safely in bed. He looked so innocent when he was asleep, all that restless energy that made him seem larger than life when he was awake was absent now. He looked like a man that had been run to the point of exhaustion only to find bliss in the peace of it. Something protective reared its head in Chloe’s chest and she gave into the compulsion to run a hand through his hair, jumping when he groaned his approval, moving his head into her hand. She indulged for a few moments before turning to leave.

“Good night, Luci, I’ll see you tomorrow,” 

She was almost at the end of his bed when she felt the hand around her wrist. How did he manage that? He was sound asleep 20 seconds ago?

“Stay,” his voice low and quiet, his eyes begging her. She opened her mouth to argue, but he waved her arguments away, “no sex, I just don’t want to be alone.”

She stood there, feet rooted, unable to make a decision. She noticed he hadn’t let her wrist go, in fact he was subconsciously rubbing circles with his thumb. “Lucifer, I don’t know, I should probably go…”

“Please don’t leave me as well,” what was happening to him? The Prince of Darkness never asked (he couldn’t bring himself to admit it was more like begging) for anything, he took it, yet here he was asking, and terrified she was about to say no, “I can’t take two people leaving me in the same evening.”

That broke her resolve, there was no way she could leave him now. “Ok, I’ll stay. I’m going to grab one of your tshirts to sleep in though, be back in a sec.”

When she finally climbed into bed with him, Lucifer was already half asleep, but was awake enough to pull her towards him, close enough for her to feel his body heat, but far enough away to allow her a choice. Not thinking too much into it, she pulled him the rest of the distance allowing him to settle behind her, an arm draped possessively over her, sensing neither of them would be able to sleep worrying about the other. 

“Thank you, for staying.” Lucifer mumbled into Chloe’s hair.

“You’re welcome, Lucifer.”

“I love it when you call me Luci, kitten.”

“Never call me kitten again,”

“But how else am I supposed to find your nickname?”

“Just stop,”

“What about -”

“Nope. Goodnight, Luci,”

He grinned, “Sleep well, biscuit,” 

She couldn’t bring herself to be mad, biscuit was kinda adorable and innocent. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I felt like I lost Lucifer's voice at some points throughout this, let me know what you think!!


End file.
